Various classes of graphical models describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such graphical models may include time-based block diagrams such as those found within Simulink® from The Math Works, Inc. of Natick, Mass., state-based and flow diagrams such as those found within Stateflow® from The Math Works, Inc. of Natick, Mass., physical models such as those found within SimMechanics from The Math Works, Inc. of Natick, Mass., discrete-event based diagrams, data-flow diagrams, and software diagrams such as those within the Unified Modeling Language (UML). A common characteristic among these various forms of graphical models is that they define semantics on how to interpret or execute the model.
In modeling a system in a graphical modeling environment, the system to be modeled often consists of a multiprocessor system, either a distributed embedded system or a parallel computing system. In the distributed embedded system, each processor has a defined role and generally performs different tasks from other processors. In the parallel computing system, an algorithm, such as a filtering algorithm, is decomposed by examining its structure and different portions are executed in parallel to produce the answer faster. The conventional block diagram modeling environment does not work well to model the multiprocessor system. Therefore, it is desired to provide new methods and systems for modeling the multiprocessor system in the block diagram modeling environment.